Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet and is one example of the broader concept of distributed computing. Distributed computing infrastructure generally includes a large number of information technology assets, including servers, such as application servers, web servers, and/or database servers, that are configured to execute various programs. The servers may be used to implement a configuration management database (CMDB). A CMDB can include a number of Configuration Items (CI), each of which is a configuration related to an information technology asset.